Kasanaru Kage
|kanji= |rōmaji=かさなる影 |english=Overlapping Shadows |polish=Złączone Cienie |band=Hearts Grow |composer=Hearts Grow |song number=4 |episodes= Odcinek 76 - Odcinek 99 |previous song=Tooi Nioi |next song=Donten }} Kasanaru Kage jest czwartym openingiem anime Gintama. Wykonuje go zespół Hearts Grow. Postacie Galeria Plik:Op3_01.jpg Plik:Op4_02.jpg Plik:Op3_03.jpg Plik:Op3_04.jpg Plik:Op3_shinsengumi.jpg Tekst Utworu Polski= Złączone cienie i uczucia, w których szukałam siły Nie ma znaczenia, czy zabłądzę lub zwątpię, Ponieważ nie jest sama Zachodzące słońce odzyskuje siły, by jutro znów zaświecić Trzymamy się za ręce w wydłużającym się cieniu Znowu spuszczasz wzrok i płaczesz? Ukrytymi łzami, o którym wiem tylko ja Nawet jeśli uśmiechasz się, jakby nic się nie stało Twoje obarczone i napięte serce, pewnie jest złamane Odrzuć swoje brzemię i zrób krok naprzód Odkryj nową siebie Wszystko w porządku, po prostu bądź sobą Jestem tu, twoja dłoń nie jest sama Złączone cienie i uczucia, w których szukałam siły Nie ma znaczenia, czy zabłądzę lub zwątpię, Ponieważ nie jest sama Zachodzące słońce odzyskuje siły, by jutro znów zaświecić Trzymamy się za ręce w wydłużającym się cieniu Jeśli wyruszysz skupiony jedynie na tym, co jest przed tobą Umkną ci wszystkie ważne głosy Nawet jeśli nigdy nie odnajdziesz odpowiedzi Zawsze może być ktoś, kto już je posiadł Może tego nie wiesz, ale twoje dłonie także kogoś wspierają Kiedy jest mi źle, zawsze myślę o tobie Żyjemy, a nasze ciebie tworzą niewidzialne więzi Jeśli myśląc o przeszłości, zapomniałeś tego głosu, poruszę go Siła zrodzona z pragnienia ochrony Przelotnie, lecz intensywnie rozpościera pionowe cienie Nie każdy ma odwagę, by walczyć z samotnością Z daleka usłyszysz szlochający głos, który nie może znaleźć ciepłego miejsca Wyciągnięta, by ofiarować tę odwagę ręka nie jest samotna Nieważne kiedy, nie chciałabym czuć się samotna Nawet jeśli nie przeszkadzałoby mi bycie samej na świecie, nie byłabym szczęśliwa Nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli zostanę zraniona... Będę dążyć do celu Chcę szczerze wyznać moje uczucia Złączone cienie i uczucia, w których szukałam siły Nie ma znaczenia, czy zabłądzę lub zwątpię, Ponieważ nie jest sama Zachodzące słońce odzyskuje siły, by jutro znów zaświecić Trzymamy się za ręce w wydłużającym się cieniu |-| Angielski= With our shadows overlapped, we seek strength with genuine feelings Even if we stumble or lose our way it's all right, since we are together The setting sun illuminates tomorrow stretching the upright shadows that brings our hands together on the end You were disheartened and shed those tears again, didn't you? the hidden tears only I know of Even if you wear a smile as if nothing happened burdened with that strained heart, you look as if you could collapse any moment Let's step forward, drop your burdens; Let's set off to discover our new selves It's okay, you can bare your feelings; I'm right with you, your hands are not alone With our shadows overlapped, we seek strength with genuine feelings Even if we stumble or lose our way it's all right, since we are together The setting sun illuminates tomorrow stretching the shadows that brings our hands together on the end If you start off, focused only on what's in front of you you'll end up letting the voices of those precious to you slip Even if what you seek after fails to land in your hands There might always be someone who has already grabbed that answer You might have yet to realize but, your hands too are in turn supporting someone Whenever I'm about to be crushed by bitter emotions, I always keep you in mind We keep living, with our shadows forming invisible bonds mutually supporting us I'll keep nudging that tangible voice if you've forgotten it when you turned around The strength born from the desire to protect briefly yet intensely stretching the upright shadows Not everybody has the courage it takes to break apart their own loneliness The weeping voice, unable to find a warm embrace, can be heard from far away Extended to offer it courage, this hand, is not alone No matter when, I wouldn't want to feel the solitude of being on my own Even if I'm fine being all alone in the world, I can't share my laughs I don't care if I get hurt feelings.. I'll keep pursuing I want to convey my feelings frankly With our shadows overlapped, we seek strength with genuine feelings Even if we stumble or lose our way it's all right, since we are together The setting sun illuminates tomorrow stretching the shadows that brings our hands together on the end |-| Kanji= かさなる影　飾らない気持ちで強さを求めてく つまずいても迷っても構わない　1人じゃないから 沈んでく夕日が　明日を照らし出す 手と手をつなぐ　真っ直ぐ伸びた影 下を向いて　また泣いてるんだろう? 隠した涙　あたししか知らない 何も無かったように　笑顔見せても 張りつめた心抱え込む君は　壊れそうだよ 踏み出そう荷物は降ろして　新しい自分を見つけ出そうよ 大丈夫さらけだせばいい　あたしがいるよ　その手は一つじゃない かさなる影　飾らない気持ちで強さを求めてく つまずいても迷っても構わない　1人じゃないから 沈んでく夕日が　明日を照らし出す 手と手をつなぐ　真っ直ぐ伸びた影 目の前だけただひたすら見つめて　駆け出しても 大切な人の声　聞き逃してゆく 探し物探しても　見つけきれないのなら 自分じゃない誰かが　その答えを握ってることもあるから 今はまだ気付いてないけれど　君の手も誰かを支えてるんだ 辛く挫けそうな時　あたしはいつも　君を思い出す 繋がる影　目に見えない絆で支えあい生きていく 振り向く事忘れたら呼んでくれる　確かな声がいる 守りたい思いで　生まれゆく強さ 儚く強く　真っ直ぐ伸びた影 誰もが自分自身の孤独を破る勇気　持ってるわけじゃない 温かな場所に行けずに泣く声が　遠くから聞こえたら 差し出す勇気　この手は一つじゃない どんな時も一人の寂しさを　感じたくなんかない 世界でひとりきりじゃ　嬉しくても笑い合えないよ 傷ついてもいい　あたしは求めるよ 素直に気持ちを伝えたい かさなる影　飾らない気持ちで強さを求めてく つまずいても迷っても構わない　1人じゃないから 沈んでく夕日が　明日を照らし出す 手と手をつなぐ　真っ直ぐ伸びた影 |-| Rōmaji= kasanaru kage kataranai kimochi de tsuyosa o motometeku tsumazuite mo mayotte mo kamawanai hitori ja nai kara shizundeku yuuhi ga ashita o terashidasu te to te o tsunagu massugu nobita kage shita o muite mata naiterun darou kakushita namida atashi shika shiranai nani mo nakatta you ni egao misete mo haritsumeta kokoro kakaekomu kimi wa kowaresou da yo fumidasou nimotsu wa oroshite atarashii jibun o mitsukedasou yo daijoubu sarakedaseba ii atashi ga iru yo sono te wa hitotsu ja nai kasanaru kage kataranai kimochi de tsuyosa o motometeku tsumazuite mo mayotte mo kamawanai hitori ja nai kara shizundeku yuuhi ga ashita o terashidasu te to te o tsunagu massugu nobita kage me no mae dake tada hitasura mitsumete kakedashite mo taisetsu na hito no koe kikinogashiteku sagashimono sagashite mo mitsukekirenai no nara jibun ja nai dare ka ga sono kotae o nigitteru koto mo aru kara ima wa mada kizuite nai keredo kimi no te mo dare ka o sasaeterunda tsuraku kujikesou na toki atashi wa itsu mo kimi o omoidasu tsunagaru kage me ni mienai kizuna de sasaeai ikiteiku furimuku koto wasuretara yondekureru tashika na koe ga iru mamoritai omoi de umareiku tsuyosa hakanaku tsuyoku massugu nobita kage daremo ga jibunjishin no kodoku o yaburu yuuki motteru wake ja nai atataka na basho ni ikezu ni naku koe ga tooku kara kikoetara sashidasu yuuki kono te wa hitotsu ja nai donna toki mo hitori no sabishisa o kanjitaku nanka nai sekai de hitorikiri ja ureshikute mo waraiaenai yo kizutsuite mo ii atashi wa motomeru yo sunao ni kimochi o tsutaetai kasanaru kage kataranai kimochi de tsuyosa o motometeku tsumazuite mo mayotte mo kamawanai hitori ja nai kara shizundeku yuuhi ga ashita o terashidasu te to te o tsunagu massugu nobita kage Posłuchaj thumb|230px|left|Wersja TV Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Opening